Missing Pieces
by DianaDirectioner
Summary: Malina thought she had everything she needed; a great life, good grades, an awesome family, and an amazing group of close knit friends. What else could she possibly need? Adding a group of VK's to her life was NOT a part of the plan!
1. Prologue

The year was 1999, it was springtime and flowers were blooming everywhere. Nakoma, best friend of Pocahontas, was a regular nurse that was brought to the Island every month to help with anything from a simple illness to a birth. Though Nakoma was always reluctant to leave Auradon, she always brightened when she remembered that even though her weekly trip on the Isle would be torture, she'd be able to stay home to help with the birth of her best friends child. A baby girl.

It wasn't until the day before her teammates had to leave for the Island that she got the call. She had to tag along to help with yet another birth. Nakoma had instantly refused, Pocahontas was nine months pregnant and ready to pop at any second, she wanted to be there just in case.

"Nakoma," Pocahontas started, putting a hand on her friend's arm. "I'll be fine. You are only there for a week and I think Little 'Lina can wait that long. It must be an important birth if they need you to help as well. You should go, 'Koma."

Nakoma sighed lightly, picking up the phone. "Alright, but I promise to be back in time to meet Malina."

After Nakoma got off the phone with her team's leader, she gave Pocahontas a hug. "I'll try to be back soon."

"Don't worry. I'll try to hold off on childbirth until you get back." Pocahontas replied.

Nakoma laughed before puttjng her hand on her friend's fully grown baby-belly. "You be good for Mommy, okay? If i come back and find out you were trying to come out, I'm going to give you the most tickles ever." Nakoma grinned as she felt her "niece" kick against her hand. "I'll see you in a week."

"I'll see you then." Pocahontas smiled as she watched Nakoma leave her house. She placed her hand on her stomach as she sat down on the couch. "You heard Auntie, Malina. Stay in there as long as you can. I love you, my sweet Malina."

* * *

/6 Days Later\

It wasn't until the end of her week away that Nakoma got news that her best friend had gone into labor. The nurse found it extremely hard to focus that day as she waited for news on her friend. At the very end of the day, her impatience had been cured in an odd way. Maleficent, the worst enemy of many kingdoms, was also in labor and needed an emergency C-section.

It took until just after midnight for the C-section to be complete and for Maleficent's new twin girls to be welcomed to the world. The first was named after Maleficent, being given the name Maleficent "Mal" Bertha. The younger was named a more normal name, Mara Avarice. Though the girls were twins, they had some small, yet noticable differences. Mal had purple hair while Mara had green. Mal was very fussy and screamed a lot, yet Mara was more quiet and loved to be cuddled. The only time they both seemed at peace was when they were close together.

Nakoma had gotten more info on Pocahontas as the next morning rolled around. Pocahontas had lost her child during birth. Nakoma didn't know if it was the influence of evil around her or sympathy for her best friend that fueled her decision, but her immediate idea was severely dark and could get her into immense trouble.

Nakoma was going to take one of the newborn twins and replace Pocahontas' baby with it.

How she was going to accomplish this plan was beyond her, yet she had a feeling that, with some help from some of her most trustworthy coworkers, it would work perfectly. Nakoma knew that her friends, Lora and Michael, would definitely help due to the reasoning. The only problem was how they would explain it two the two mothers.

* * *

By the end of the last day, the plan was set. The team was split down the middle. Nakoma, Michael, Lora and two additional aides would return to Auradon that night at ten with the younger twin, Mara while the rest of the team would return the next day. None of the other team members knew of the baby snatching, but that was just the way they had wanted it to go. Eventually, the time would come when the girl was old enough to be told her true story, but, hopefully that day wouldn't come until _much_ further down the road.

One of the major difficulties would be Mara's hair. Pocahontas had brown-ish black hair and Mara had green. How were they supposed to change the color of a newborn's hair without the fumes or dyes affecting the child's brain? Magic was outlawed on the Isle so they would have to wait until they got back to Auradon to try magic on the small girl. Another issue would be convincing Pocahontas that she didn't lose her daughter, but that she just wasn't responding and they just made a mistake at the hospital.

Nakoma shook the thoughts out of her head as she gathered Mara's things and slid them into her suitcase. Mike entered the room quietly as he handed Nakoma some spare baby clothes. "Nakoma, I don't know about this. I mean, I get that we're doing this for Pocahontas and you know I would gladly do anything I could to help her, but this is Maleficent's child."

Nakoma sighed, nodding her head sadly as she zipped her bag, "I know, Mike, but she's my best friend and she's going to be devastated and depressed knowing that she lost her first child. I don't want that for her and I know for a fact nobody else does either. Please, Mike, help me pull this off."

Mike exhaled heavily as he took the luggage from Nakoma. "I'll still help you, but this is the first and last time I will ever smuggle anything, let alone a child from the Isle of the Lost.

* * *

That night, they made it off the Island safely with no suspicions, but Nakoma was terrified the whole time. The fear that they could get caught was making her stomach flip for the entire ride back to the hospital. As soon as they found Pocahontas's room, they rushed up with the new Malina and put the green haired child into the bassinet. A quick spell from one of the fairies Nakoma had befriended had the green haired Mara turning into the brown haired Malina.

Luckily, it was late enough for nobody else to be around and for Pocahontas to be fast asleep. Nobody saw them and it seemed like nothing could go wrong. At least, not at the moment. After a few days, Pocahontas would be let out of the hospital with Mar- I mean, Malina and they would live happily ever after...

Right?

* * *

This is just the prologue and I am super excited to write more! Tell me what you think in the comments!

-Snaps


	2. The Start Of Something New

**/Sixteen Years Later\**

Malina stared at her reflection in her bathroom mirror. She knew this day was coming, but it came almost too quickly. It wasn't like it was her first day at Auradon Prep, byt she always felt odd leaving her family for a full school year. Besides, Prince Ben, soon to be King Ben, made a new law that children from the Isle of the Lost would attend this year, Malina wasn't too thrilled.

Sure, villains had nothing to do with her parents, but that didn't mean she was looking forward to bumping into them. She had to give them credit though; they grew up without castles or good parents... that couldn't have been easy. Luckily, Ben had only picked four of them to join this year.

Malina tapped the counter of her sink as she took a deep breath. She turned toward the door as she heard a knock. "Malina," it was her Mom, "are you almost ready, Peanut?"

Malina turned back to her reflection. "Yeah, Momma. I'll be down in a bit for breakfast."

"No need to rush, Baby Girl, your ride doesn't get here until noon on the first day, remember?" Pocahontas asked through the door.

Malina tapped her nails on the sink again before leaving her bathroom. "Oh yeah... So, Mom, what do I do about the Villain Kids?"

Pocahontas rolled her eyes teasingly at her daughter. "First of all, stop calling them 'Villain Kids', they have names, I'm sure." Malina rolled her eyes with a laugh, "Second, make friends. Not enemies. Their parents are all very powerful people who could very easily hurt you, just ask your Auntie. Lastly, get to know them as human beings and potential friends, not enemies that could ruin your life. They might have different plans than their parents."

Malina sighed heavily, shoving a chocolate into her mouth and flipping onto her bed. "I'll try to make them my friends, but I make no guarantees."

"Do you know who they are or who their patents are?" Pocahontas questioned, sitting next to her daughter and stroking her hair.

Malina nodded, "Carlos, son of Cruella De Vil. Jay, son of Jafar. Evie daughter of the Evil Queen. Mal, daughter of Maleficent." Malina unwrapped another chocolate, "You still sure you want me be friends with them?"

"Absolutely." Pocahontas instantly replied, "Their patents may have done wrong, but they did nothing to me or your father so if you are friends with them, I won't have any problem with it."

Malina nodded. "Alright, Mom. I'll be friends with them if they let me. I have to get back to packing, don't I?"

"How many bags are ready?"

Malina sighed, getting off her bed. "Two."

Pocahontas nodded with a smile, "Yeah. You should pack at least four."

"Alright. I'll get back to it then." Malina smiled before grabbing a suitcase and going through her closet.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me."

"'Kay, Mom." Malina waved as she folded up one of her favorite dresses and shoved it into the luggage.

* * *

After packing six suitcases of pants, shirts, dresses, shoes, etc., Malina was putting some of her jewelry into her purse. She had already gotten her makeup and hair stuff out of the bathroom and into one of her old backpacks so all that was left was her accessories. As she put one of her necklaces into the (no doubt) tangled mess of jewelry, Malina felt her emotions at war in her head. She didn't know what to feel about this new year. After sitting on her bed, staring at the green walls around her for a couple minutes, Malina set down her accessory bag and turned on some music.

Music makes everything better.

Music had always been an escape for Malina. The way it took her out of reality and into a world of her own had always been relaxing. In her dream world, everything was perfect. No evil, no bad thoughts, nothing that could stand between her and her dream life. Everything was good and happy.

Malina zipped up her purse and put it with the other bags next to her door. She danced around her room a bit before deciding to bring her luggage downstairs before the limo got there to pick her up.

"Momma," Malina called as she carried two of the bags downstairs, "can you please help me with my stuff?"

"Sure thing, Malina." Pocahontas replied from the kitchen.

"I hope George is the one to pick me up again this year. He was so friendly and helpful last year." Malina smiled as she ran back up the stairs to grab her accessories and hair and makeup bags.

"He did seem very polite. As long as you get to school with a smile, I'll be happy." Pocahontas smiled as she took two suitcases and followed her daughter down to the front door. "I'll grab the last two. You, go grab some lunch before they get here."

Malina nodded before heading toward the kitchen, "'Kay, Mom."

As Malina ate her tuna sandwich, someone snuck behind her and put their hands over her eyes. "Hey!" Malina exclaimed, putting her hands over the person's and clawing at them with her nails.

The man removed his hands before sitting next to the sixteen year old, "Can't a Dad surprise his daughter without her trying to make him bleed?"

"Dad, you're back from work early!" Malina exclaimed, hugging the taller man.

"I am, I am. You all ready to go back to Auradon Prep, Kiddo?" John asked, ruffling his daughter's hair.

Malina sighed with a nod, "I guess so, Dad. I dunno. I'm just kinda worried about befriending the Villain Kids. If they don't like-"

"They'll like you, Kid." John assured, "There's nobody I've ever met that didn't like you. You have nothing to worry about. Besides, you have great friends that will always be there for you even if those Villain Kids won't."

"I guess you're right. Thanks, Dad." Malina smiled before getting up and taking care of her plate. "I'm gonna go say goodbye to Serafina before my ride gets here."

"That's right, Sera is visiting her Aunt in Arendale this month. Tell her I said hi."

"Will do, Dad." Malina nodded as she ran out the back door.

* * *

"-So I told Auntie that it was Jesi who accidentally tore the hole in her glove. I know it wasn't cool, but she totes took it! And I swore the room got, like, forty degrees colder when she- Mali! Have you heard _anything_ I've said?!"

"Huh?" Malina questioned as she looked up from her sketch. "Oh. Sorry, Sera. I was just-"

"Yeah, yeah," the red haired Sera grinned, waving off any excuses from the slightly younger brunette, "You and that sketchpad have been inseparable since I gave it to you on your birthday."

"Sorry, S. So, what happened with Queen Elsa and Jesi?" Malina questioned, putting her sketchbook aside.

"Oh, right. As I was saying..." Malina nodded every once in a while, acting like she knew what her friend was saying. Serafina was leaving for Arendale in an hour and all Malina could think of was _'How the fudge am I going to go through a full month at Auradon Prep without this nutjob?'_ Malina and Serafina had been together since they met in kindergarten. The girls were like sisters; Sera was only older by a few months, but they were close enough to be twins. They had never been separated for more than a couple days. How were they going to last a full month?

The girls turned as the door to Sera's bedroom opened and Sera's Mom, Anna, entered. "Sorry to interrupt, girls, but 'Lina, your ride is here. He already stopped by your house and grabbed your things."

The teens moaned in mock frustration, hugging each other for the last time until the next month. "See you next month, Mali. Text me if you find any hotties this year!"

Malina scoffed jokingly, "You know I will. See you in a month, Sera." Malina gave Sera one last hug before running downstairs and out the front door. With a final wave to her best friend, Malina climbed into the backseat of the limousine and settled her purse on her lap. As the driver got back in and started off toward Auradon Prep, the separation window dropped, allowing Malina to see who the driver was. Much to her joy, it was George, the driver she had been wanting.

"Hi, George!" Malina smiled, moving to sit in the seat behind the older man.

"Hello, Malina. Ready for the new school year?" George asked, looking at the Princess in his rear view mirror.

Malina nodded excitedly, "I sure am, George. So, anything new happen to you this past year?"

George shook his head. "No, not really. However, my daughter gave my wife and I a very handsome grandson and my son just got engaged."

"That's awesome! What's your grandson's name?" Malina questioned, opening one of the multitude of candies available for the taking.

"William Edward. We all call him Liam instead."

Malina 'awww'ed, "I bet he is the most adorable baby in the world."

"That he is." Geore agreed, "Well, enough about me. How have you been, Princess?"

"Alright. I'm on the welcoming committee for the kids from the Isle. Ben asked me to help out."

George nodded, impressed. "Prince Ben must be a good friend of yours?"

"Yeah." Malina agreed with a laugh, "He accidentally spilled yogurt on me on the first day and he's been my best guy friend ever since."

"Funny how things work out like that, isnt it?" George asked, pulling onto the next street.

"Definitely. Anyway, besides that, not much has changed since last year. I'm still waiting for the right prince; Audrey still wants me on the cheer squad; Mom and Dad still don't let me out of the house in anything that they think is too short... Basically, I'm the exact same as last year."

George chuckled before handing the brunette a pile of orange and white topped with a pair of matching, white lace sneakers and an orange hair bow. "Speaking of things your parents would deem 'too short'; I discovered these when I was putting your luggage in the back. I don't know if they match to you, but I assume you would like to change before we arrive."

Malina opened the folded fabric and smiled. "George, you are amazing. And a very good stylist. Thank you so much!"

"Anytime, Princess." George replied simply, raising the separation window again to allow the teen privacy.

* * *

It took them a half hour to get to Auradon Prep and another twenty minutes to get all of Malina's luggage into her room. Malina thanked George a couple more times before he left and let her start her search for Prince Ben. Along the way, she ran into Lonnie and Jane, two of her best friends who were also her roommates that got there before her. Jane was her regular shy self, murmuring a few small words before scurrying off. Lonnie, on the other hand, was excited. For what, Malina didn't ask, but it seemed like she was one of the very few people that were looking happy.

After chatting with Lonnie for a while, Malina continued her adventure to find where Ben was. She knew that if she found Audrey, Ben would be close by. Running out to the tourney field, Malina found Audrey trying out people for the cheer team. Malina quickly turned around, but it was too late.

"Malina!" Audrey called from the field with a bullhorn, "You came to take up my offer!" Malina froze as Audrey put down the bullhorn and ran up to her. "I didn't think you would! Come on!" Audrey took Malina by the hand and ran her over to the rest of the group.

"Actually, Audrey, I came to see if Ben was here yet. I haven't seen him anywhere and I just wanted to ask you." Malina insisted as she was sat next to Audrey.

Audrey smiled at Malina, "Nice try, 'Lina! Ben was in the lounge, and I know, for a fact, that you would've checked there. You just wanted to take a look at your competition." Audrey leaned in close to Malina's ear and whispered, "There's not much of a competition this year, but with you, the team will be the best! Please tell me you want to join."

Malina glanced between Audrey and the other people trying out and finally sighed, "Fine, Audrey. I'll be on the team."

"Yay!" Audrey exclaimed before standing up. "This year will be one of our greatest yet. Malina, daughter of Pocahontas, will be joining us and I think we've all seen how flexible she is."

People nodded and agreed as Malina mumbled to herself, "You fill in for someone _one time_ and the entire cheerleading world knows your name..."

"Malina," Audrey started, holding her hand out for her friend, "stand up and take my hand."

'Lina shrugged before taking the hand in front of her and standing next to the cheer captain. "What's going on?"

Audrey just smiled and lifted their joined hands into the air. "Malina is our new Co-Captain! Give hit up for Malina!"

The group cheered for Malina as she waved at them. "Audrey, are you sure about this?" Malina whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

"Absolutely," Audrey whispered back excitedly, "Meet me in my room after you get settled in. I need your measurements for your uniform."

"Sure thing, Audrey." Malina stated simply, "Now, I gotta go to the lounge and see if Ben's still there. Thanks, Audrey!"

"No problem!" Audrey exclaimed as Malina ran off to the lounge.

* * *

Malina ran by her friends as she approached the lounge. Swinging open the door, Malina breathed a sigh of relief as she saw her best friend sitting by a window, writing something down in a notebook. "Ben..." Malina sighed as she reached her best friend and flopped into the chair next to him.

"Malina, you made it! I've been waiting here for you; where were you?" Ben asked, moving the brunette's curls out of her face.

Malina glared up at her friend, "Cheer tryouts."

Those two, simple words sent Ben into a fit of laughter. "You didnt!" Ben managed between laughs.

"I was looking for you!" Malina exclaimed, taking the notebook from the prince's hands and beating his arm with it jokingly.

"I take it you didn't get my text, then." Ben stated, handing his cell phone to the girl.

Malina snatched the phone and scrolled through Ben's texts to her.

* * *

 **Mali: Can't wait to meet the new kids! ^-^**

 **Ben: Who you wanna meet most?**

 **Mali: Idk... Evie sounds cool tho.**

 **Ben: Yeah, but what about Mal?**

 **Mali: She sounds like my friend Sera. Anyway, where you wanna meet today?**

 **Ben: How about the lounge? Sound good :)**

* * *

"I never got that." 'Lina shrugged, handing Ben his phone and notebook. "I've been searching the whole school for you. That's how I ended up at cheer tryouts. By the way, I'm now the Co-Captain along with Audrey.

"Good for you. So, you all set to welcome the new kids later?" Ben questioned, sliding his phone into his pocket.

Malina nodded, "Yeah. Doug and I are showing them around, right?"

"Yes. I wish I could help you, but-"

"I know, Ben. You're super busy this year because of your coronation." Malina smiled, putting her hand on Ben's arm. "Just remember that if you need help, I'm always there for you, Ben."

"I know, 'Lina." Ben smiled back, putting his hand over Malina's. "Thank you. Just having you and Audrey there for me is amazing. I couldn't have asked for a better best friend."

"You're stuck with me."

* * *

It was just after lunch when Ben and Malina got the alert that the Villain Kids were almost there. They both rushed to the entrance of the school, grabbing Audrey along the way. It was about five minutes later that the limo arrived and the new group fell out. The boys were fighting over something that Jay had been trying to steal while the girls just walked around them and stared at the school. The band stopped playing and allowed Fairy Godmother, Ben, Audrey and Malina to get through to meet the newcomers.

Malina giggled silently as she watched the boys put everything back in the limo and stand up. Ben nudged his best friend as they stepped forward. Malina smiled as Ben introduced himself.

"I'm Ben-"

"Prince Benjamin. Soon to be King!" Audrey squealed happily.

Evie stepped forward. "You had me at 'Prince'." Evie stated, doing her own little curtsy, "My Mom's a Queen, which makes me a Princess."

"The Evil Queen has no royal status here... and neither do you." Audrey cut in, pushing Evie's attempts aside.

Ben chuckled nervously as Evie gave Audrey a dirty look. "This is Audrey..."

"Princess Audrey!" Audrey cut in again, "His girlfriend. Right Benny-Boo?"

"I'm Malina, daughter of Pocahontas. I hope we can all be friends.

"Mal, and I make no promises." Mal stated quickly.

"Maybe not today, but maybe someday soon," Malina smiled, "Anyway, it's good to meet you guys."

"Ben, Malina and Audrey are going to show you all around. And I will see you tomorrow." Fairy Godmother claimed calmly before pushing Ben and Audrey's hands apart. "The doors of wisdom are never shut! But, library hours are from eight to eleven. And as you may have heard, I have a little thing about cerfews..."

With that, the Fairy Godmother left with the band trailing behind her. Malina waited until the headmistress was inside to start laughing again. Ben elbowed the brunette before clasping his hands together and stepping toward the four new kids.

"It is so, so... so good to finally me- _et_ you." Ben claimed, getting shoved away by Jay.

Ben then walked over to Mal and shook her hand, staring at her fo a second, "This is a momentous occasion." Ben stated as he crossed over to Carlos. "And one that I hope will go down in history... Is that chocolate?" Ben asked Carlos as he licked his finger. Ben then shook Evie's hand, "As the day our two peoples began to heal."

"Or the day you showed four peoples where the bathrooms are..." Mal entered in.

"A little bit over the top?" Ben asked as he and Audrey walked over to Mal.

"A little more than a little bit." Mal replied with a chuckle.

"You think?" Malina joked as she stood on Ben's other side.

Ben laughed lightly, shoving her shoulder. "Well, so much for my first impression."

There was an awkward silence before Audrey cut the tension. "Hey! You're Maleficent's daughter, right?" Mal nodded a little, "Yeah, you know what, I totally don't blame you for you mother trying to kill my parents and stuff." "Oh, my mom's Aurora. Sleeping-"

"Beauty." Mal finished. "Yeah... I've heard the name. You know, and I totally _do not_ blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole world, but my mother to their stupid christening."

"Water under the bridge!" Audrey exclaimed.

"Totes!" Mal exclaimed back. The two girls forced some laughter before sighing at each other. Malina and Ben glanced at each other nervously before turning back to the group.

Ben clapped his hands back together to draw the attention away from the two, obviously tense, girls. "So, how about a tour!" Malina exclaimed.

* * *

 _ **Let me know what you think in the comments. I think this came out alright, but I love to hear your opinions! Thank you so much to those of you who have followed, favorited or commented! -Snaps**_


	3. Mostly Natural Part 1

Malina followed Ben and Audrey as they walked toward the school. She wasn't paying attention to what he was saying (she had heard it all the previous year), but suddenly, a very odd thought popped into her head. _' This stuff is all useless info. Talk about something important like the wand!'_

Lina shrugged before stopping with Ben and Audrey at King Beast's statue. Ben clapped, signaling the trigger to turn it into a Beast. Carlos screamed, jumping into Jay's arms. "Relax, Carlos. It's supposed to do that." Malina soothed with a smile.

"Yeah." Ben started, "My father wanted it to morph from beast to man to show that anything is possible."

 _'Wow,'_ Malina thought as they started walking again, _'Carlos must be afraid of animals. That's terrible. At least he likes dogs, right! I mean his mom **is** Cruella!'_

Malina thanked Ben as he opened the front door and let her enter. "Life here is pretty easy to adjust to. I don't think you guys should have much difficulty with the change of scenery." Malina shrugged, turning to walk backwards.

"So, do you guys have a lot of magic here at Auradon?" Mal questioned, putting her hands on her hips with a smile, "Like wands and things like that?"

"Yeah, it exists of course, but it's mostly retired." Ben nodded.

Malina grinned, "Yep. And most of us are just ordinary mortals."

"Who just happen to be kings and queens." Mal stated, smirking at the three in front of her.

"Thats true!" Audrey exclaimed, cutting into the conversation, "Our royal blood goes back hundreds of years." Audrey explained, putting Ben's arm over her shoulders.

From the other side of Ben, Malina rolled her eyes before sticking her finger to her mouth in a "gag me" motion. Ben, catching onto his friend's disgust, lightly pushed her arm down before dropping his arms from around Audrey. "Doug. Doug, come down."

Malina smirked as Audrey shifted uncomfortably and smiled nervously at Mal. As Doug came down the stairs, Ben put his arm over Doug's shoulder. "This is Doug. He and Malina and going to help you with your class schedules and show you the rest of the dorms." Ben stated before walking back over to stand in front of Mal. "I'll see you later, okay? And if there's anything you need, feel free to-"

"Ask Doug!" Audrey cut in before sharing a fake laugh with Mal.

Ben chuckled nervously before following Audrey outside, leaving Malina and Doug with the VK's. "Hey, guys, I'm Dopey's son. As in Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, and..." Doug drifted off, staring at Evie. "Heigh Ho..."

Evie stepped forward. "Evie. Evil Queen's daughter."

Malina snorted lightly, attempting to conceal her laughter as she watched Doug snap out of his trance. "Okay. So, about your classes. I already put in the requirements. History of Woodsmen and Pirates, Safety Rules for the Internet, and Remedial Goodness 101."

Mal stepped up behind Doug, "Lemme guess." Mal claimed, popping a candy into her mouth, "New class?" Doug nodded. "C'mon guys, let's go find our dorms."

Malina smiled knowingly at Doug as he stared at Evie. His eyes followed her until she was behind him. "Oh yeah!"

"Your dorms are that was, guys." 'Lina claimed, pointing toward the hallway next to her. As the four new kids climbed back down the stairs, Malina went up to Doug and patted his shoulder. "Good job, Doug. Good job."

Malina followed the group down the hall until they reached the boys' room. "Carlos, Jay, this is your room. I know it isn't exactly the best, but we were able to snag some very cool video games and some electronics the store down the street. Those should keep you from being bored." Malina smiled, handing the boys their room keys.

Malina then brought the girls to their new room. "Evie, Mal, it may be a bit too pink and prissy for your tastes, but, if you ever want to change it, let me know. I am one of the few people here that can convince Miss Fairy Godmother to redecorate." Malina handed the girls their keys before adding, "If you ever need me, I'm almost always in either the lounge, the cafeteria or on the tourney field."

"Yeah, yeah." Mal claimed, waving Malina off as she unlocked her new dorm.

"Thank you, Malina." Evie thanked. "We have to talk fashion sometime. You have great taste."

"So do you, Evie. We definitely should hang out. I-"

"E!" Mal yelled from behind Malina.

"See you later!" Evie exclaimed, scurrying around Malina and into her new room.

"See you-" Malina was cut off by the door being slammed in her face, "later..."

* * *

"And then Mal slammed it in my face! But still-!"

"Stop moving, Malina!" Audrey commanded as she attempted to measure Malina's waistline. "As interesting as the VK's are, I need your measures before our first practice."

Malina nodded, adjusting her posture again before turning back to her cell phone. "But, seriously, Ben, I feel like something is different. I just feel like something very weird is going on... I don't know... I just- I feel like something isn't exactly right... Yeah, I know. I'll give them some time to adjust and everything before I start judging them because of their parents... I have nothing against them... Alright. I'll catch you later... Okay, B. Bye."

Malina groaned as she put down her phone. Audrey rolled the tape back into it's case, turning her attention to the brunette next to her. "Are you seriously going to give them a chance? They're evil!"

Malina shrugged, "It's like what people keep telling me, Audrey, you can't just say they're evil because they were raised by evil parents. Don't judge a book by it's cover, y'know?"

Jane, who had been unpacking her things in her closet, finally spoke up. "Aren't you the least bit scared of them?"

Malina shook her head. "Not really. I mean, as long as they don't try to, like, destroy all of existence or something, I'm okay with them."

Jane rubbed her arm nervously, "You trust them more than I do, 'Lina..."

"You have nothing to worry about, Jane!" Malina assured, "Besides, if anything does happen, your Mom can save the day. She is Fairy Godmother, after all."

Jane nodded, "I guess so..."

The trio chatted for a little longer before Malina left for her own room. No matter how hard she tried, Malina couldn't get to sleep. It was like something was inside her head, banging on her brain to keep her awake. It took almost two hours for the brunette to finally drift into a dream filled sleep.

* * *

Malina exhaled a labored breath as she turned to stare at her bedside clock. It was barely two in the morning; almost three hours after she had gone to sleep. Malina didn't know what it was that had woken her up from her seemingly peaceful slumber. The last dream she remembered having was of her and Serafina hanging out and having a tea party at the waterfall a few minutes away from their houses... how in the world would that make her scared?

Malina felt a strong pull in her chest. Glancing over at her roommate Lonnie, Malina decided to chance it and make a break for it. Though she had no clue what the feeling meant, Malina knew it had to mean something important. She climbed out of bed and slipped on her sandals, slowly and quietly making her way over to the door. Malina snagged her keys from the hook before slipping through the door and running down the hall.

Malina followed the feeling until she ran into something. Well, more like some _one_. Malina looked up as the person locked their arms around her waist and helped her to her feet. "Ben?!" Malina whispered, "What are you doing up this late?"

"My question is why are _you_ up so late?" Ben questioned, giving Malina a curious gaze.

Malina shrugged, switching her gaze from Ben's eyes to the front door just a few yards from them. "I woke up and I got this weird feeling and it scared me a little and I wanted it to go away because it was starting to hurt so I followed it and I feel like I have to follow it because it's like something is pulling me-"

"Malina! Calm down. Take a deep breath and tell me slowly." Ben soothed calmly, holding the brunette's arms gently.

Malina sighed frustratedly before grabbing Ben's wrist and dragging him through the front doors, staight passed the garden and toward the road. Ben stopped, yanking the anxious teen backwards and inadvertently making her fall into his chest. As soon as her head hit Ben's arm, Malina felt the nagging feeling start to fade away. Malina put her arms over Ben's shoulders, tucking her head under Ben's chin as she felt her previous anxiety drift aside and leave a pounding headache in its wake.

"What has gotten into you, 'Lina?" Ben asked, worriedly holding his best friend as tightly as he could.

Malina exhaled sharply, shaking her head. "I don't know, Ben! I just- I-I just-" Malina's attempts at forming a complete sentence failed as she let out a choked breath. "Help me, Ben. Help me..."

* * *

Malina gasped as she bolted upright. Her alarm clock was ringing obnoxiously loud with the display showing '7:15' in bright colors. Malina put her hand to her forehead; had it all just been some crazy dream? It had felt so realistic. The brunette sighed as she stopped her clock and pulled herself out from her cocoon of blankets. Whatever the dream was, she would have to force it into the back of her mind until the day was over and she could reflect on it more.

* * *

Later that day, Malina and Lonnie were going over Audrey's designs for the new uniforms when Jane popped into their room, slamming the door shut behind her. The two brunettes snapped their gazes to their friend before dropping the binder onto the floor and running over to the now long haired girl.

"Jane! Who did this to your hair?!" Lonnie asked, holding a lock of her friend's hair.

"M-Mal. She apparently has a spellbook..."

"Woah!" Lonnie and Malina exclaimed in astonishment. "It's amazing!"

"I know right!" Jane squealed, "Mal thinks I can convince my Mom to give me a makeover since she can't do facial features very well yet. Do you think I can?"

Malina and Lonnie shared a look. "I don't know, Jane... Your Mom doesn't even use her wand anymore." Lonnie claimed, "Besides, you're super beautiful already, I don't think your Mom will want to change that.

"But," Malina started, "you never know. Your Mom really cares about you. If you really care passionately about something, your Mom is usually super supportive. It could go either way, really."

Jane nodded. "I'm gonna try right now! Wish me luck!" Jane exclaimed as she opened the door to leave.

"Good luck!" Malina and Lonnie exclaimed in unison as they watched Jane close the door behind herself.

"Her Mom is never gonna use magic on her." Lonnie breathed, crossing her arms.

"Nope." Malina sighed, following Lonnie back over to her bed. "I love what Mal did to her hair though..."

* * *

After getting a text from Jane that the plan with her Mom didn't work, Malina decided to meet up with Jane and go out to eat. Lonnie, on the other hand, thought it was the perfect opportunity to get a taste of Mal's wicked magic, first hand. Lonnie grabbed her coin purse before giving Malina her own.

"What's this for, Lonnie?" Malina questioned, opening the small clutch and sifting through the money inside.

"For you to get your hair done, of course!" Lonnie claimed, taking Malina's arm and running with her to Mal and Evie's room. The door was wide open so Lonnie just knocked lightly on the wood as she walked inside, dragging her friend behind her.

"Hey, guys! I'm Lonnie." Lonnie stated, "My Mom's Mulan."

Malina smiled and waved. "Hey guys."

"Hey, Malina." Evie smiled before going back to the homework next to her.

"O...kay..." Lonnie sighed, "Anyways, I just love what you've done with Jane's hair. And I know you hate us and, well, you're evil... But, do you think you could do ours?"

Mal looked up from her homework, "And why would I do that for you?"

"We'll both pay you fifty dollars." Malina said simply, holding up the purse Lonnie had given her as Lonnie held up her own.

"Good answer, Malina." Evie claimed, grabbing the purses. "I need to buy more material. Let's see, for you, I'm thinking we lose the bangs, maybe some layers and some highlights. For Malina, maybe some color, maybe some sideswept bangs or maybe a shorter style... Mal, any thoughts?"

"Yeah, yeah." Lonnie stated, "I want it cool. Like Mal's."

"Really?" Evie asked semi-sarcastically, "You want the split ends too?"

Mal glared up at Evie before groaning and getting off of her bed. Malina and Lonnie clapped excitedly toward Evie before Evie pulled Malina away from any stray magic. "Beware, forswear, replace the old with _cool_ hair." Mal stated as she snapped her book shut and swiped her finger at Lonnie. Malina gasped as she watched her friend's hair shimmer with green magic before growing longer and shifting into a new style.

Mal then turned toward the other brunette with a scrutinizing look. "Your Mom's Pocahontas, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Malina questioned in return, unsure of why Mal had asked that.

"She's all about nature and stuff like that, so let's give you a more natural look, shall we?" Mal asked rhetorically before opening her book again. Malina wasn't given a chance to respond before Mal started her spell. "Beware, forswear, replace the old with more natural hair."

Excited to see herself change hairstyles, Malina ran over to the mirror with Lonnie. Malina waited for the magic to disappear before screaming. Her hair was now a dark green color with neon strands and dark brown roots! Malina turned to Mal with a shocked expression.

"What did you just do?!"

* * *

-Snaps


	4. Mostly Natural Part 2

The room was quiet. Nobody dared to move or speak. Malina was glaring at Mal, furious, confused and scared. Mal was staring at Malina in complete confusion and worry. She knew that the hair spell could've messed up, however, Mal knew she didn't do it. She did the exact same spell that her Mom had written in the spellbook. The only ways this could've happened would be if Malina was immune to magic or if she had a barrier around her. Mal took her eyes off her now green haired friend and flicked through the pages of her book.

"Malina," Mal started, "Are you protected by anything? Do you have anything on you that could protect you from my magic?"

"No..." Malina responded lowering her gaze to the floor. "My parents don't have anything magical."

"Oh... okay." Mal signed, taking her book and standing in front of the mirror with Malina "I'll try to change it back." Mal went down the row of hair spells before landing on the right one. "Beware, forswear undo Malina's hair." Pointing to the green mop of hair, Malina's hair sparkled a vibrant green before turning back into (what everyone assumed to be) Malina's natural hair color.

"For once," Mal started, grabbing her book back, "I'm actually sorry for doing a spell wrong."

Malina nodded in thanks before sighing. "Thank you, but we still need to figure out what went wrong." Malina walked over and sat next to Evie. "I don't want that happening again. Especially with Parents' Day right around the corner."

The four other girls nodded in agreement as Mal opened her book again. "I don't get it." Mal stated, flicking through the pages, "I said _'natural_ hair' not _'green_ hair'. Why would that happen?"

Malina shrugged. "It could be that I have a protection spell on me, however, that isn't very likely."

"Why not?" Evie questioned.

"I'm a total klutz!" Malina admitted, "I trip over nothing; I walk into people all the time; my first day here, I tripped going _up_ the stairs. Heck, when I was little, I spilled coffee on myself while it was still hot. If there _is_ a protection spell on me, it's doing a very terrible job."

Mal chuckled, "I guess so."

Evie smiled, "Well, maybe we should try again, but with different wording this time?"

"If you still want it to be different?" Mal added in a questioning tone.

Malina nodded. "Okay, but if it turns any other colors, I'm going to scream."

"Deal." Mal smiled, "Why don't you pick the wording this time." Mal handed the book to Malina with a smirk.

Malina scanned the page before landing on one she liked. "I like 'Beware, forswear, replace the old with sweet hair.'" Malina handed the book back to Mal as she stood up from the bed.

The four girls watched in amazement as Malina's hair sparkled an electric purple before it started to shift and change colors again. The brown hair changed into a french, fishtail braid as the magic added highlights of blonde and light brown before settling into a deep ombré style. As the magic reached the end of Malina's hair, it faded away, leaving the bottom of her hair a faded green, and making the other girls gasp in shock.

"What?" Malina questioned, staring at her wide eyed friends. "Is something wrong?"

Mal grabbed Malina's wrist and brought her over to the standing mirror. "You just did magic on yourself."

Malina took the ends of the braid into her hands as she stared at her reflection in wonder. "I did this?"

"Yeah!" Mal exclaimed. "You were watching us; you know we didn't do anything. This is all you."

"Wow." Malina exhaled, "I did magic. Wait- I did magic! My Mom and Dad don't have magic, Mal. How do I have magic when my parents don't?! Magic is supposed to go down the bloodlines. How is it possible for me to have magic when nobody in my family does?"

"I don't know," Mal stated, "but look at yourself. You just did magic for the first time and you did it right. I'd say that's a win."

Malina took a deep breath before turning back to the other girls. "I'm gonna go talk to Ben and see if he can help me figure out what in _Auradon_ is going on. If he can't, Fairy Godmother can."

Mal sighed, "But you look-"

"Wicked." Malina finished with a smile, "I know, but I shouldn't be able to do this. I need to do some research to find out how this is even possible." Malina thanked the girls one final time before running out the door to go find her best friend.

 _'How did Malina know what I was going to_ _say?'_ Mal questioned before shaking the thought from her head. _'Weird.'_

* * *

Malina ran down the hall before colliding with Ben. "Ben! I was just looking for you!"

"You were?" Ben asked, "How come? Oh! I like your hair. I didn't notice the gre-"

"Yeah, yeah. Come with me. I have a lot of important stuff to tell you." Malina replied, taking Ben's hand and leading him toward the lounge.

* * *

"So you did this to yourself?" Ben asked.

"Uh-huh." Malina nodded.

"With magic?"

"Uh-huh. The kind of magic I didn't even know I had." Malina added, pacing the floor in front of her best friend.

"That's great!" Ben claimed, smiling at the girl in front of him. "But, what exactly do you want _me_ to do about it? I don't have any magic."

"Exactly!" Malina exclaimed, "I shouldn't have any magic either! Both Mom and Dad are mortals; how do I have magic when nobody else does?!"

"So, you want me to help you find out what's going on?" Ben questioned, still confused over what she was asking.

Malina nodded, stopping her continuous pacing for a brief moment, "Precisely! I need you to help me figure out what happened to me."

"How exactly are we supposed to do that, Malina?"

"I can answer you with complete honesty, Ben, when I say... I have no idea."

* * *

By the end of the day, Malina was starting to get frustrated. She hadn't heard from either Ben or Fairy Godmother. As her clock ticked to 9:30, Malina shook her head, deciding to take matters into her own hands. Malina made sure Lonnie was out of the room before quietly grabbing one of her sweatshirts and a pair of sneakers before slipping out her window.

Malina made sure she wasn't seen before closing the window and running down the street. Her destination was simple; Auradon General Hospital. Malina knew that her Aunt would probably be working late and would definitely help her niece with whatever was happening. As Malina passed the window of her best friend, Malina felt conflicted. She wanted to knock on the window and invite Ben to join her on her mission, but, if she got in trouble, she didn't want Ben to be dragged into it with her.

Deciding she needed someone to talk to during the journey, Malina sighed and ran up to the window. Malina peered through the glass, making sure Ben was alone in his room before knocking on the glass pane. Ben jumped, throwing the book he had been reading at the window before realizing who it had been. Ben got off his bed and opened the window. Malina, whom was still laughing at her friends reaction, gave Ben a silly thumbs up before calming herself enough to speak.

"Hey, Benny! Guess you didn't really like that book, huh?" Malina joked as Ben rolled his eyes playfully.

"Malina, you do know that I have a door, right?" Ben asked as he sat in front of the window. "Besides, what are you even doing outside this late?"

"I'm going to the hospital to see if Auntie Nakoma can help me figure this out. I wanted to see if you would like to come with me." Malina smiled, waiting for her friend's response. "So... do you wanna come?"

Ben thought over the option for a minute before nodding. "Let me grab my sweatshirt and sime shoes and we can get this show on the road, alright?"

"You're gonna risk your 'never done any wrong' reputation for me?" Malina questioned, watching Ben slide his hoodie on.

"I shouldn't because of my tourney game tomorrow, but I'm not going to let my best friend get into trouble." Ben admitted before adding, "At least, not without me. I could either bail you out or go to jail with you and, either way, I'm not missing it."

"Yay! Wait- hey!" Malina hollered, crossing her arms angrily. "You just wanna come in case I get arrested, don't you?!"

"Absolutely." Ben smirked, sliding one leg out the window. "Besides, I really want to know what's going in with you and this magic of yours."

"Fine." Malina sighed dramatically, taking Ben's arm as he jumped down from his window. Ben took Malina's hand in his as they walked toward the school entrance. Malina switched on her phone's flashlight, swinging it side to side as she followed Ben to his bike. Sliding on the helmet Ben had bought for her, Malina tucked her phone into her pocket before resting her head on Ben's back.

"Rest as much as you can, 'Lina, it's going to be a long night." Ben stated with a smile as Malina wrapped her arms around his stomach tiredly. Malina nodded as Ben stated the bike's engine and took off for the hospital. Ben avoided as many pot holes as possible on the almost fifteen minute drive. As Ben turned off his bike, he turned and poked Malina on the arm.

"Wake up, lazy. We're here." Ben informed as he climbed off his bike. Malina rubbed at her eyes tiredly before taking Ben's outstretched hand and swinging herself of the blue bike. Ben was surprised that she had woken up that easily. Usually, Malina could sleep through anything; leaf blowers, vacuums, that annoying sound the lawn mower makes. The list goes on and on. Basically, the teen could sleep through World War 3 and wake up not knowing what happened. This was not normal for her.

Malina and Ben headed toward the front door just as Nakoma walked out. "Auntie!" Malina called.

Nakoma looked up from her purse in surprise. "Malina! Prince Ben! What ate you doing here so late?! You should be at school, it's after cerfew."

Malina nodded, "We know. We were just-"

Nakoma shook her head. "I'm sorry, but you have to go back to Auradon Prep. It's much too late for a visit and I need to get home before Jacob has another fit because I'm not home yet. His father is terrible at bedtime stories."

"But, Auntie!"

"I'm sorry, kids." Nakoma sighed, "I know you came all this way, but maybe after the tourney game tomorrow, you can come back and we can talk during my break."

"Auntie, this might be an emergency!" Malina exclaimed, taking her hat off, hoping to convince her Aunt to help.

"Malina, we will discuss this tomorrow." Nakoma stated firmly.

Maina shook her head, starting the hair spell Mal had used on her earlier. "Beware, forswear-"

"Malina, I don't have time for-"

"-replace the old-"

"-this childish-"

"-with more natural hair!"

"-nonsense!"

Ben and Nakoma gasped as they watched Malina's hair sparkle with purple magic before setting into the green Malina had dealt with earlier. The trio was silent as they stood in the dull lighting of the parking lot, waiting for someone to speak. Nakoma stared at her niece in shock. She knew this day would come, but she didn't know it would be this soon or that she wouldn't be the one to tell Malina first, but that she discovered it herself.

Ben watched his best friend worriedly. He had never seen magic first hand, let alone see his best friend do it without any wands or spellbooks. At first, Ben thought it had simply been something put together by Malina to prank him, but he soon remembered the conversation they'd had earlier in the day. _"-magic I didn't even know I had..."_ Malina had only just found out about her abilities. This wasn't a prank; this was a frustrated ball of worry and fear that had grown into fierce anxiety and desperation.

Sensing the fear in the green haired teen, both Ben and Nakoma moved to hold the girl. Malina wrapped her arms around Nakoma's middle, choking back her fears with deep breaths and praying that the tears she was forcing back would remain buried inside.

"Baby Girl, how did this happen?" Nakoma questioned, rubbing Malina's back soothingly.

Malina shook her head slightly, "I don't know, Auntie Nakoma! I was hoping you could fix me!"

Now it was Nakoma's turn to shake her head. "Sweetie, I can't fix this. Not even the most powerful magic could take this away from you. But..."

Malina pulled back from the embrace quickly, her gaze blaring holes into Nakoma's. "'But'? But what?!"

Nakoma sighed. "But, with time, you can train with your magic and learn how to use it." Malina sighed unhappily. "I know that isn't exactly what you wanted to hear, but it's either that or just trying to live without ever using it."

"But, Auntie!" Malina exclaimed in frustration, "You're a doctor! Isn't there a way to suck it all out of me?! Or like-"

"No." Nakoma stated firmly, "I'm sorry, Malina, however no machine can take away magic. Never has and never will. I'm sorry."

"Maybe Mal can help me. She may be from the Isle of the Lost, but-"

"Wait, what?!" Nakoma cut in, recognizing the name immediately.

Ben stepped in. "My first official decree was to allow children from the Isle a chance to change. Their parents might be evil, but they don't have to be."

"But Maleficent's daughter?!" Nakoma exclaimed in shock, "Her mother would make sure she would be evil. There is no way she could've been raised in any other condition."

"How did you know Mal's Mom was Maleficent?" Malina questioned, sharing a look with Ben.

Nakoma froze, knowing she had been caught out for a small portion of her secret history. "I... I helped deliver her. I was sent to the Isle for my week right before your Mom decided to pop you out. The rest will have to wait until another time, kids. I need to get home and you two should get back before they find you gone."

"But-!" Malina and Ben exclaimed.

"No buts except for yours on that bike. Ben, you have a game tomorrow and need your rest. Malina, you need to change your hair back before they see you using gateway magic." Nakoma commanded.

Malina nodded, "Beware, forswear, undo my hair." Ben watched in wonder as her hair sparkled again, resetting to the braid she'd had when they had first arrived.

"Alright. I'll see you two sometime during the week." Nakoma smiled, unlocking her car. "Get back to school and rest. I don't want to come in because you're to exhausted to go to class. I love you, Malina."

"I love you too, Auntie." Malina waved, walking back to Ben's bike with a sad expression. Ben quickly followed, putting his hand on Malina's arm. Malina gave her best friend a hug before climbing into her seat on the bike. Ben gave Malina her helmet before climbing on in front of her and putting his own helmet on. They watched Nakoma drive away before starting the engine and driving of to Auradon Prep.

* * *

 **Thank you guys so much for reading, commenting, following and favaoriting... Is that even a word? I don't know! Anyway, lay me know what you think and tell me how surprised you were at Malina's plot twist. I like where this story is going, do you? This chapter was delayed because of my Christmas Concert at my church yesterday and the million practices we had before it. Sorry!**

 ** _-Snaps_**


	5. A Long Day to Come

When they reached the school again, Ben walked Malina back to her room. "Malina, I'm sorry we didn't get any results, but we'll figure this out eventually, right?"

Malina looked up at Ben before stopping in front of him. "Ben, I feel like my Aunt knows something more important than she's actually telling us."

Ben gave Malina a questioning look, "Why would you think that? She doesn't act like she's hiding something, does she?"

"I don't know what it is, but I just have to find out what it is." Malina sighed, turning back around and walking toward her room window. "I feel like whatever this is, is very important. Like I should've heard whatever it is a long time ago. It could be paranoia, but, regardless, I really want to know."

"And I'll help you." Ben nodded, helping Malina lift her window open.

Malina turned to Ben with a look. "You better! Who else is gonna watch my back when I sneak into the hospital record room?"

"You're gonna what?!" Ben asked incredulously as he turned to give her a leg up.

Malina nodded with a grin. "Yep. My Aunt isn't going to help me if she's hiding something so why not?"

Ben stared at his best friend in shock, "I can think of a million reasons why not! You could get arrested! My parents could send you to the Isle if they found out you brought me into it!"

Malina rolled her eyes. "Fine. If you didn't wanna help, you could've just said so. Now, help me into my window before the guards catch us."

"I still want to help you, Malina." Ben claimed, shaking his head as he lifted the girl up to her window. "I just don't want you to get in trouble, okay?"

Malina smiled, sliding inside her room. "I know. Honestly, I was just teasing you. You should go back to your room before you get caught. Get some rest before your game."

Ben looked up at Malina with a teasing smirk, "You too, Miss Co-Captain of the cheer team!"

Malina glared at Ben jokingly. "Mention that again and I will tell everybody in Auradon your middle name!"

Ben laughed quietly before walking away. "Good night, brat!"

"Good night, jerk." Malina giggled, shutting the window and pulling the curtains. Malina turned to her bed to see Lonnie standing there with a dirty look.

"Hello, Malina..."

Malina smiled shyly. "Uhhhh, hi, Lonnie. What are you still doing up?"

* * *

After being thoroughly lectured by her roommate, Malina woke up a couple hours later, ready to get the entire cheerleading thing out of her schedule for the day. All she wanted was to go to class, watch Ben's game and go back to bed. At least she was a flyer and didn't have to do ask much of a workout as the bases. As much as Malina loved being thrown around like a rag doll, the thought of doing so was frightening everytime.

The slightest miss could very easily hurt Malina. Even if they balanced her wrong for a split second, she was at risk of falling or being dropped. Anything could happen.

Malina dragged herself out of bed and quickly changed, running toward her locker. She apparently was four down from Mal, yippee. Mal stood at her locker as Jay approached her. He said something to her before she snapped her fingers at him, making him smile and thank her. Malina shook her head as she took her books from her locker and turned to Ben and Audrey.

"She did it to Jane's hair too and Fairy Godmother is not happy about it." Audrey claimed.

"What's the harm?" Ben shrugged. Malina nodded in agreement.

"Yeah." Malina added, "What's wrong with it? Everyone seems happy with it."

"It's gateway magic!" Audrey exclaimed before taking a piece of Malina's hair. "Malina, have you forgotten your green situation?"

"I di- I mean, so what. Mal's hair magic isn't so bad, Aud."

"Sure, it starts with the hair, next thing you know it's the lips, and the legs, and the clothes and then everybody looks good and then where will I be?" Audrey asked, placing her hand on her chest.

Malina rolled her eyes. _'You'd be just like the normal girl you are, Aud. Suck it up, buttercup.'_

"Listen, Audrey-"

Audrey cut Ben of by shaking her head. "I will see both of you at the game after my dress fitting for the coronation, okay?" Malina and Ben nodded. "Bye, Benny-boo. Bye, Malili."

Malina smiled and waved goodbye as Audrey walked away. "I can't believe you put up with her on a daily basis."

"What do you mean?" Ben questioned, turning to his best friend.

Malina opened her mouth to speak as Mal slammed her locker shut and cut her off. "Hey, Benny-boo." Malina snorted at the name as they both turned to Mal.

"Hey." Ben and Malina smiled as they walked over to Mal.

"I just made a batch of cookies, double chocolate chip, you want one?" Mal asked, looking directly at Ben as she held the bag of cookies.

"Ooo! Yum! Can I have one?" Malina asked, reaching for the bag.

"No!" Mal yelled, pulling the bag away. "I mean, Ben gets first pick because of his big game today."

Malina nodded as she put her arm back down. "I just wanted a cookie..." Malina mumbled.

"Yeah, I've got a big game. I don't eat before a big game. But thank you so, so much. Thank you. Next time." Ben assured, turning to leave, "Next time."

"No, yeah. I completely understand." Mal started, "'Be careful of treats offered by kids of villains'."

"No no no." Ben tried.

"No, I'm sure every kid in Auradon knows that." Mal claimed.

"No, no. That's not it. No, no, no. I really do... I have-"

"No, I get it. You're cautious. That's smart. Oh well. More for me, I guess." Mal claimed, pulling a treat from the small pouch and moving to her mouth. Ben quickly snatched it out of her grasp and took a bite.

"See that? I totally trust you." Ben stated, smiling.

Mal turned to her friends before turning back to Ben. "How are they?"

"They're good. They're great. They're amazing!" Ben claimed happily as the other VK's approached. "They're... I mean, they're chewy and, you know, they're- are those walnuts?" Mal nods with a grin. "I love walnuts. The chocolate chips are... the chocolate chips... I-I'm sorry. They're warm and soft and sweet... Mal, have you always had those little golden flecks in your eyes?" Ben asked as he moved to eat more of the cookie. Mal took it from him and put it in the bag again.

Malina stared at her best friend in shock. Ben hadn't really shown much interest in Mal since the day they had arrived, at least not in that way. Malina had never seen Ben this interested in a girl before. What would they do?

"Uhhhh." Malina glanced between Mal and Ben as Jay walked up behind Ben and put his hand on Ben's arm. "What is going on?" Malina mumbled under her breath as she watched the scene in front of her.

"How you feelin', Bro?" Jay questioned, tapping Ben's shoulder.

"I feel... I feel..." Ben started, thinking about his emotions for a moment. "I feel like singing your name!" Ben exclaimed, taking everybody off guard, "Mal! Ma-mph!"

Malina and Mal jumped to cover Ben's mouth as he shouted Mal's name. The girls lookdd at eacg other before Malina sighed. "This is gonna be a _long_ day."

* * *

After getting Ben inside and into his room, Malina went to pick up her cheer uniform from Audrey's room. Malina knocked on the door before walking inside, "Audrey? Are you back from your fitting yet?" Malina asked, slowly inching her way inside the dimly lit room. "I came to get my uniform for the game later. Are you even here, Audrey?!"

Malina sighed as she walked toward the closet on Audrey's side of the room. Malina opened the closet to find a box labeled "~Malili~" with a pink bow on it. Malina rolled her eyes at the nickname before pulling the blue and pink box from the shelf and sitting on Audrey's bed. The brunette pulled the string, releasing the hold on the lid. Malina pulled the lid off the box and set it aside as she pulled random scraps of colored tissue paper. After removing what felt like an infinite amount of tissue paper, Malina revealed a chunk of folded fabric with blue, yellow and white stripes. Attached to the front of the shirt was a letter with Malina's initial on the front.

Malina opened the purple letter, reading the fancy handwriting that graced the paper. _'Malina, I don't know if I'll be back in time to give you this because of my fitting, but don't worry, I brought my uniform with me! I'll have to remind myself to put this on my bed before I leave school for my fitting, but, even if I don't, you probably wouldn't have a problem finding it! Anyway, I added a little flair to your outfit because you are probably the most valued member of the team along with me. Nothing much, but it's something and it's adorable in my opinion! Meet me in the locker room at 2 wearing your full uniform. Your sneakers and hair bow are in here too. :) ~Audrey'_

Malina smiled, making a mental note to thank her friend later. The green eyed girl slipped the lid back on the box before getting up and running for her room so she could change. When she got to her room, Lonnie had already left for the game. Malina quickly threw on her uniform, sliding her sneakers on as she lifted a blue and yellow letterman sweater from the box. The design was simple like Audrey had said, but it was pretty. It had Malina's name sewn into the bottom and the letter A on the front. Malina quickly threw the sweater on before making a mad dash for the locker room.

* * *

 _ **Sorry this is so late. It's been a rough couple of weeks here and all we can do is pray for the best. My cousin Nick is in the hospital and just had heart valve surgery. My Mom is sick and I'm taking care of her. My birthday is in less than three months and i have nothing planned for my sweet 16. Well, like I said, all I can do is pray for the best.**_

 _ **I hope you guys liked this chapter even though it's mostly filler. Leave a comment to tell me what you think!**_

 _ **-Snaps**_


End file.
